Doctor Justin And Alex Hyde
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Justin and Zeke invent a strange potion, which leads Mitchie to a difficult decision. F/F


Doctor Justin And Alex Hyde

** Aloha comrades! This idea, surprisingly enough, came from when my film class watched the original _Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde. _I didn't think I got the theme, but we analyzed it today, & it's actually about Victorian sexual repression, so I was actually quite a bit closer than I thought with this idea. Must be my subconscious figured it out or something like that. Either way, now you get to enjoy it! As for the time line, this fits anywhere between 'Zeke Finds Out' and 'Justin's Back In'. It also makes references to 'Delinquent Justin'. **

**Disclaimer: I am soon to own a multitude of coupons for free Coca-Cola products. As for owning this? Not so much. Although if the owners wanted to trade, I wouldn't say no...**

"Justin, tell me again why we're doing this?" Zeke asked as they walked into the lair that Friday afternoon.

"I need something to get me back in to the Wizard Competition. I figure if Alex can duplicate me to send me through college-"

"Which I still don't understand, by the way." Zeke interrupted him.

"I told you yesterday, magic's just weird like that. Anyway, she did what she did with a spell, and it all went wrong. Potions are much more stable than spells, so I figure we should be able to make one to safely separate the two sides of a person. The only reason I haven't done it yet is because I needed someone to help with the calculations, and I don't trust any of the wizards I know. But now that you know, we should have it done in no time between the two of us." Justin Russo explained, pacing as he spoke.

Zeke smiled at the compliment. The boys got to working with the various beakers and vials they'd been gathering over the past week, Justin mixing the various ingredients while Zeke did the math on how much of each to add.

After nearly five hours of work, they believed their product to be mostly finished. All it needed was to sit for a good two hours, so they left for a while, surely off to speak to aliens or something equally as nerdy.

Soon enough, they were back, Zeke returning first as Justin needed to use the bathroom. When Justin did get there, he was surprised to find his friend holding the beaker of potion they'd prepared.

"Zeke," he yelped, "don't drop the experiment!"

This was a normal reaction, as people tend to yell when surprised, however they also tend to move very quickly. So it was that Zeke slammed the beaker down onto the table, turning to face Justin like he hadn't been doing anything. At that point though, Justin was far more interested in the firework-like stream of light that shot from their potion. He rushed over to the table.

"Why were you touching it? It was almost finished!" He cried frantically.

"I thought I saw something in the bottom," Zeke mumbled, leaning over to look closer, "but it's gone now."

"Well, then it seems all that's left is to test it out. Why don't you have a drink?"

"What! Why me?"

"Because if anything goes wrong, it's likely to be your fault for messing with it." Justin nodded, crossing his arms.

Zeke huffed. "Fine. But if I turn into some giant chicken, I am so pecking you repeatedly in the head."

"Noted. Now drink." Justin handed him the potion, and drink he did. The results, however, were not what they had expected. Mainly because there were none. All their work, and nothing happened. Both were disappointed at this, Zeke also slightly relieved, but they agreed there was nothing to be done for it that night, and went back about their normal business.

Upstairs in the same house, another pair of best friends spent the evening having fun. Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres were having the same great time they had every Friday night, rocking out and jumping on Alex's bed, relaxing and talking, a full range of activities. Once they'd even taken a bunch of Alex's things and spread them around the floor, strategically placed a cup, and played indoor mini golf with tennis rackets.

At this moment though, the activities were put on pause, as Alex had to use the bathroom. She was in the process of washing her hands when something strange came over her, and she started to shake lightly for the next thirty seconds.

When she stopped, she was slightly confused, but saw nothing different upon looking herself over in the mirror, so she returned to her room.

What she found was not what she'd expected. Despite Mitchie not having changed during her short absence, Alex seemed to see her in an entirely different way. A much more attractive way.

She found she couldn't help herself from sitting closer than normal to her friend. Then, when Mitchie spoke to her, she found she couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. Or what she responded with, as she discovered when Mitchie asked if she wanted to hear the new song she'd downloaded the day before. Alex had brought her hand up, traced the other girl's cheek, and whispered, "You have pretty eyes."

Mitchie had pulled away slightly, understandably confused. "Um, thanks." She muttered, turning a soft shade of pink.

"Oh don't thank me," Alex continued in the same tone, "trust me, the pleasure is mine."

They'd continued in much the same fashion, Alex shamelessly flirting with an increasingly bashful Mitchie, for another half hour or so when Mitchie finally decided she'd had enough and politely made her exit.

For her part, Alex saw her out, then went back to sitting on her bed, dreaming of her love. As sometimes happens with those in love, she soon got the urge to talk to Mitchie again. So, only an hour after Mitchie left her house, Alex called her phone.

She picked up, and the conversation went much the same as their previous one. The main difference was that near the end of this, Justin happened to walk by the room. Hearing his sister flirting with someone, he obviously had to know who the object of her affection was. He asked her when she got off the phone, and she gave him a speech all about how wonderful Mitchie was. He'd never heard her talk this way about Mitchie before, about any girl for that matter, so it all struck him as quite strange.

Then, in the middle of a sentence, she stopped speaking and just laid there for a moment, shaking slightly. His eyebrow raised. "Alex?" He questioned, moving slowly closer to the bed. He asked again. "Alex?"

She looked up at him, appearing just as confused. "Justin? How did you get here? Where's Mitchie?"

"You just got off the phone with her. She left like an hour ago. Don't you remember?" She shook her head. "Well, what's the last thing you do remember?"

"I was in the bathroom...that was around ten. Nothing after that."

He thought back to where he'd been around that time, and realized that was when whatever it was had shot out of their experiment. Continuing with that train of thought, it occurred to him that they'd never followed up on where the stream of light had gone. He held up a finger, telling Alex to wait, and ran to the bathroom.

"I suspected as much." He nodded to himself, discovering his current location was indeed directly above the lair. He determined that whatever it was must have contained the effects of the potion, and had gone into Alex. But if she had no memory of the time... and she'd been flirting with Mitchie, but didn't even really know she liked her. It seemed the potion brought out her internal desires, and left her with no memory of the event. He needed Zeke.

Justin called his assistant back, and they were able to come up with a second potion to stop the effects of the first. All three of them then slept like rocks, as it was nearly four in the morning by this time.

Zeke and Justin woke first, around noon. Alex was still sleeping, but then, that didn't really surprise anyone. As he was walking his friend out, Justin was surprised to see Mitchie on the other side of the door.

She pulled her hand back from where it had been prepared to knock. "Hey," she waved slightly, "is Alex up yet?"

"It's noon on a Saturday." He deadpanned, and they both chuckled.

"I'll just have to wake her then." She passed him, heading for the stairs.

Mitchie slowly opened the door, taking in the large lump of covers on the bed. She headed over to the only exposed part, the other girl's face. Then she simply stood for a moment, determining the best way to wake her.

In the end, she decided to just go for it, leaning down and softly kissing her friend. Alex slowly awoke, but the kiss never stopped.

Eventually though, they both needed air, so they broke apart. "Alex," Mitchie breathed, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night, but I'd never really thought of us that way. After I had thought about it, I realized I really want everybody to think of us that way. What do you say?" She finished with a wink.

Alex's head was slightly spinning, her only thought 'I really wish I remembered what I did last night, because I clearly need to do it again.'

"I would love for everyone to think that." She grinned, moving in to kiss her friend again.

**Recently, a baby squirrel climbed onto my foot & started chewing on my shoe. I think he thought I was a tree. I shook it off gently, and we started walking away. Then, we looked back, and there were two of them, following us & walking strangely. It looked like the start of the zombie squirrel apocalypse. Before it comes, you might as well review this. What better defense is there against funny little nut-hoarders? ~SGM**


End file.
